random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Super T3/ The Rebels
Super T3 is the series premiere of T3. Plot Toby's invention gives T3 superpowers. Timmy gets super speed, Toby gets mind control and telekenesis and TJ gets super strength. Together they are the T3 SQAUD!!!!! Story Two boys looking exactly the same are seen playing dodgeball in a laboratory. Both boys have light brown skin, brown hair, blue jeans, black eyes and slightly visible abs but one boy has a red shirt and red high tops and the other has a green shirt and green high tops. (Boy #1) AW SWEET! Using Toby's lab as a dodgeball court was a genius plan! (Boy #2) Yeah, Timmy! The second boy throws a ball at Timmy, who dodges. A boy looking like the other boys, except wearing a lab coat, a blue shirt and blue high tops walks in and gasps. (Boy #3, angrily) TIMMY!! TJ!!! (Both) Huh, Toby? (Boy #3, pissed off) What are you guys doing here? Before they can respond, Toby lectures them. Timmy notices a machine during Toby's lecture. He whispers into TJ's ear and they grab Toby and put themselves in a machine. They walk out, looking unphased. Toby contines his lecture and his brothers walk away. At Midsville Middle School.. In Grade 6A, It's last period and everyone is asleep except for Toby, who looks quite excited and his teacher. (Teacher) Don't forget about the History quiz next week! The bell rings, waking up the students, who walk out. Toby bumps into a muscular, blonde haired, blue eyed 13 year old teen with a dark blue shirt with a skull and black jeans. (Boy) Hey, dipstick! (Toby) I'm not afraid of you, Rufus. Rufus suddenly flies up and locks himself in his locker. (Toby) Was.....that......me? Later.. A man is seen flexing in front of a bunch of women at a local cafe. He lifts a nearby table. TJ sits on a nearby table. Angered, he storms off to the parking lot. He walks back lifting a car, amazing everyone. (TJ, to man) Lift this, man. At the Skate Park, Timmy is impressing everyone with his great skateboarding skills and a girl skates up a ramp but fails and falls. Timmy rushes over to catch her at supersonic speed. At the Terrence Residence (Toby's laboratory to be exact) T3 flies into the lab. (Toby) Today at school, I bumped into Rufus and uses telekinesis on him. Either that or It was just a mirage. (TJ, boastfully) I lifted a car. (Timmy) And I was able to run faster than the speed of light. (Toby) Do you know what this means? (TJ) Use our newfound powers for our own selfish need? Timmy slaps TJ. (Timmy) No dude. That never works out fine in the movies. We have to become SUPERHEROES! Later, Timmy is wearing a red mask with a red costume with red gloves and boots. On his chest, there are initials saying 'FF'. Toby's costume looks like Timmy's, but everything os blue and his initials say 'BB'. TJ's costume looks exactly like Timmy's but is green, initials say 'BB' and is EXTREMELY muscular. (Timmy) WIth super speed, I am the Fast Frenzy! (Toby) With mind control and telekinesis, I am Brain Baron! (TJ) With super strength, I am Muscle Master! At a treehouse, 6 girls are seated on beanbags, pooling their money. (Girl #1) I got 20 bucks. How muc do you have, Wendy? Suddenly, a robber bursts in. (Robber) GIMME ALL YOUR MONEY! FF bursts into the treehouse. (FF) THE FAST FRENZY IN DA TREEHOUSE! The robber shoots bullets at FF, who is not harmed. (FF) Ok, MY TURN! He grabs a rope and with super speed, ties the robber up. FF pixks the robber up and runs away. This is a failed side project. NOT TO BE CONTINUED